Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/El regalo que 'Link's Awakening' nos dio a los gamers, y por qué nos hizo tan felices que nos entristeció
center|thumb|link=|650px El regalo que 'Link's Awakening' nos dio a los gamers, y por qué nos hizo tan felices que nos entristeció La primera vez que terminé The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, lloré. Tenía diez años, y Link's Awakening, en ese Game Boy cuadrado, pero revolucionariamente original, supuso una serie de novedades para mí. Fue el primer juego de Zelda que jugué. El primer videojuego con el que me encontré con una historia más profunda que "corre, salta o dispara a la derecha de la pantalla". La primera vez que me di cuenta de que era posible preocuparse por los personajes pixelados, incluso los que cobran vida en una pantalla monocromática verde y negra. Y, al final, la revelación de que los videojuegos pueden generar una poderosa resonancia emocional que puede perdurar a lo largo de las décadas, hasta el lanzamiento de la nueva y encantadora versión para Switch de la aventura clásica de Nintendo. thumb|center|650px|link= Retrocedamos un poco primero. Para los no iniciados, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening fue el cuarto juego de Zelda que se desarrolló, y el primero de todas las consolas portátiles de Nintendo. Lanzado originalmente en 1993, resultó ser algo así como un punto de partida para la serie: la propia princesa Zelda solo recibe una mención pasajera, ni ella ni la Triforce aparecen en realidad, y el juego abandona el entorno familiar de Hyrule para ir a la extraña isla Koholint, donde Link se ve arrastrado tras un naufragio. Obligado a encontrar el camino a casa, el héroe hyliano se deja guiar por un misterioso búho para recoger ocho instrumentos místicos con el fin de despertar al Pez Viento, una especie de deidad guardiana gigantesca, y regresar a Hyrule. Ahora juegas con potencia thumb|center|650px|link=|Puede que no parezca mucho ahora, pero jugar esto en una consola portátil en los años 90 fue realmente alucinante. Desde el punto de vista tecnológico, Link's Awakening llevó a Game Boy casi hasta sus límites: el director Takashi Tezuka tenía la intención de que fuera un port del clásico de SNES A Link to the Past, antes de que se volviese un esfuerzo menor pero original; sin embargo, dadas las restricciones del hardware, la aventura portátil no iba a influir mucho en la mecánica de los demás juegos. No obstante, lo que al juego le faltaba en potencia, lo compensaba en corazón, convirtiéndose en uno de los primeros juegos de un editor importante en pulsar los botones emocionales de los jugadores. Los videojuegos habían ofrecido giros antes (los de Metroid revelan que Samus era una mujer, por ejemplo, casi una década antes), pero esos giros, en el mejor de los casos, provocaban una sorpresa. Link's Awakening mostró a los desarrolladores que se pueden usar los videojuegos para dar un golpe emocional, y esa lección ha tenido un impacto sutil en innumerables juegos dirigidos por la narrativa desde entonces. Advertencia: ¡Se avecinan grandes spoilers sobre el final del juego! thumb|center|650 px Spoilers La aventura de Link en Koholint fue desgarradora. Después de mezclarse con los aldeanos, sofocar una oleada de monstruos en la isla y, por lo general, resolver los problemas de los habitantes, grandes y pequeños, Link logra despertar al Pez del Viento... y todo desaparece, revelado como un producto del sueño del leviatán. Cada criatura, cada persona, incluso los fragmentos de historia, mitología y cultura que descubres en Koholint se desvanecen de la existencia. Para provocar verdadero sufrimiento, la gente y los animales - que hablan y tienen su propio pueblo, ¡oh Dios! - se desvanecen en la nada cuando son más felices, bailando y cantando mientras desaparecen. A primera vista, encaja en el concepto de "todo era un sueño", pero en realidad era mucho más triste. Las vidas que pasabas hora tras hora conociendo, cuidando, habían importado pero ya no existían, y comprender eso me hizo llorar cuando era niño. Si echamos la vista atrás, a lo largo de Link's Awakening hay muchos indicios de que algo no va del todo bien. Juega con la realidad, presentando objetos, personajes y enemigos que no deberían estar en el universo Zelda. Goombas, Chain Chomps y Bloopers de los juegos de Mario aparecen por todas partes, una versión malvada de Kirby aparece como enemigo de mazmorra, y la ayuda de un exiliado príncipe Link es un personaje crossover del oscuro juego japonés For the Frog the Bell Tolls. LO MÁS CERCA QUE HA ESTADO NINTENDO DE UNA ODISEA EXTRASENSORIAL En ese momento, estos cameos solo podían indicar a los jugadores experimentados que algo iba mal, pero desdibujar la línea entre lo que se ajustaba al mundo de un juego en particular era un truco psicológico de bajo perfil, lo que ayudaba a sentar un precedente para que los títulos posteriores se mezclaran con la percepción de los jugadores. Sería una exageración enorme decir "Sin Link's Awakening, no habría Silent Hill", pero este humilde juego de Zelda demostró que era posible ser más ambicioso en cuanto a cómo se cuentan las historias interactivas y cómo se pueden manipular las expectativas. Sea cual sea la influencia que el juego haya tenido en la industria en general, hay una cosa que Link's Awakening hizo de forma muy diferente a los juegos de Zelda anteriores o posteriores: en este caso, Link es sin duda el villano. A medida que avanzas por las ocho mazmorras principales del juego - una novena, la Color Dungeon, se añadió a Link’s Awakening DX para Game Boy Color en 1998; pero no es esencial para la historia ni para completar el juego - los jefes se enojan cada vez más, incluso están más desesperados. thumb|center|650px|link=|A pesar de no ser un juego de consola principal, "Link's Awakening" posiblemente contenga uno de los giros narrativos más grandes de todos los juegos de la serie. No es porque Link esté avanzando sobre su malvado maestro, como con los acólitos de Ganon en otros títulos de Zelda, sino porque con cada mazmorra conquistada, cada instrumento adquirido, Link está un paso más cerca de despertar al Pez Viento, el titán dormido cuyos sueños mantienen la existencia misma de Koholint. Los jefes se conocen como Pesadillas y se describen como corrupciones que invaden el sueño del Pez de Viento, pero casi todo lo que los jugadores ven de ellos es su reacción a la presencia de Link, tratando de detener su progreso y acabar con la amenaza que representa. Por primera vez, Link no es un héroe, es el Gran Destructor, condenando a la isla y a todos los que la habitan si tiene éxito en su búsqueda. En comparación, el "¿Quieres?" de BioShock revela una sensación de mansedumbre. Fin de los spoilers Por tanto, volver a Koholint en Switch fue una experiencia melancólica. Desarrollado en colaboración con Grezzo, el estudio que está detrás del delicioso RPG de acción Ever Oasis para 3DS, la actualización - que se lanza junto a la sólo portátil Switch Lite, en un bonito paralelismo con su plataforma original - es una versión casi servilmente fiel a la original de Game Boy, hasta el punto de que mantiene intactos algunos de los elementos que parecen ser superfluos (si por algún motivo sigues buscando la llave de repuesto en la mazmorra Key Cavern, no la he descubierto en más de veinte años). thumb|center|650px|link=|''Link's Awakening'' en Switch lleva una vez más su hardware al límite. Mantiene sabiamente la vista desde arriba del original, recreada con un efecto de casi inclinación y desplazamiento, pero actualiza la estética de los dibujos animados con modelos de personajes que parecen casi juguetes. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me gustaba volver a visitar los lugares familiares y ver a los viejos amigos, la experiencia estaba teñida de una tristeza apática, ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar. Hay retoques en la versión para Switch - se amplía enormemente la misión secundaria de recoger potentes caracolas secretas, se pueden ganar modelos de monstruos de la serie Mario a partir de un minijuego y colocarlos en las casas de los aldeanos y [ lo que es más importante ], la Camera Shop de la versión de Game Boy Color ha sido sustituida por Dampé’s Shack; en la que se puede crear, luchar en ellas y compartir tus propias mazmorras. Sin embargo, estos son complementos, más tiempo para pasar en Koholint antes del inevitable y trágico final. Parte del torbellino de emociones que experimenté al redescubrir a Koholint estaba indudablemente motivado por la nostalgia, pero el regreso también fue un recordatorio del legado de Link's Awakening. Sus temas de pérdida siguen resonando, tanto en lo personal como en los juegos en los que ha influido, al demostrar, cuando la industria aún estaba aprendiendo lo que podía hacer y el impacto que podía tener, que no todas las historias que el medio cuenta tienen que tener un final feliz. En eso, Koholint sigue vivo. ¿Te quedaste con ganas de más juegos? Entra a DESTAPP y encuentra un mini arcade en donde también puedes ganar premios como consolas, bocinas, controles inalámbricos y hasta boletos para eventos y conciertos. Regístrate ahora. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas